blitzbrigadefandomcom-20200216-history
Stealth
Description the Stealth is the fourth class in Blitz Brigade and will be unlocked at rank 20. He has 'edit health please' health points, which can be upgraded to 700 and is very fast compared to the soldier. You can be partially cloaked temporarily, use silenced guns, and move fast. The default health is a mere 350, but can be extended to 700 when upgraded to the max health. When cloaked, the user will turn mostly invisible but still show an outline and a light shadow. The only benefits of Stealth Mode include making the user slightly harder to spot, prevents auto-aim, and hitting someone while in Stealth mode makes it so that the enemy can't detect your location through damage markers. The Stealth can't aim down sights, which can make it difficult to hit long-range targets. He is the second fastest class in the game (after medic is upgraded). Skills: * 20% Melee weapon damage * 20% Primary weapon range * 30% Secondary weapon clip size * 30% Secondary weapon damage * 40% Grenade damage * 40% Health level * 50% Primary weapon bleeding dot effect * 50% Stealth mode duration You can find all upgrades at the Skill Upgrades List Ultra Ability: Although the stealth can be almost invisible with his special ability, can he also be bullet-fast with his sword once he activated the ultra ability. The number of blinks (time you can attack with the sword), the ability's duration and the recharge time can all be upgraded at the fusion menu in the Ultra ability section. You don't need to repair this weapon. Weapons: * The primary weapons of the Stealth are very different. Some are handguns/pistols with supressors, some are SMGs and others are knives or arrows. They've all got less ammo, but they deal very much damage and can be used at the back of your enemies. Try to aim for the head. * The secondary weapons are all sub-machine guns with high fire rate, but they don't deal lots of damage. You should only use these when you're out of ammo and are returning to the base-point. You can find all weapons listed at the Stealth's Weapons List Story Allies: Nicknames "Le Petit Roi", Francois Guillet was infamous in Pre-War Paris -- for all the wrong reasons. The infamous pickpocket ran riot in French high society, focusing not on stealing jewelry or goods, but instead acquiring secrets and scandalous gossips. His blackmailing schemes made him the most wanted man in Paris. However, when war broke out, Guillet's racket was put to a halt. The stealth addict was betrayed by his best friend and was handed over to the aristocrats begging for his head. But after a daring stunt, Guillet escaped -- never to be seen again. '' *His default pose shows him warning his enemy. Axis: A''s an elite member of the Black Ocean Society, Satoru Hokama was hand-picked at the age of six to join the infamous force. With extensive combat training and ancient meditation techniques, his skills bordered on the mystical. Enemies feared his name and many believed that he could disappear into thin air. After two of his brothers were killed during a dispute with Tokyo's leading gang, Hokama became disillusioned with the society and retreated into the Japanese wilderness, where he is thought to have died in solitude. *His defualt taunt shows him striking a pose All stories can be found at the Biography menu. Strategy ... Tips for the Stealth: *Out of sight and out of mind is the kind of role this class masters better than head-on combat like the other classes. Cloak whenever possible and don't engage enemies without a teammate providing cover fire, unless the enemy is a lower rank, or is *Kill enemies as fast as you can, try to pick off one enemy each to not be revealed and use cloaking, and try to kill as many as you can *This unit is also ideal for Capture the Flag in Malta Docks. The key is to remain in sunlight while cloaked. It's much harder to see the enemy in sunlight than in shade * Run while cloaked as it will deplete faster while walking * If your cloak is about to completely deplete hide in some place where the enemy can't find you, and wait until your cloak regens * The abandoned house near the lighthouse in Malta Fort is a great example high places are good too * If you want to snipe as a Stealth, the Cupid Commando is perfect for that. The splash damage isn't very great, but the direct hits will guarantee a kill, you can also headshot a fully upgraded Gunner. The Cupid Commando never misses! * One of the many tactics the stealth can opt to use, is running around the map and taking out preocupied enemies. If you want to increse the capability of this tecnique, ask one or two of your friends to play as medic and/or gunner, and have them make probing attacks on the targeted enemy. Come up behind the enemy while cloaked, and decide how you are going to "exterminate" them. This tactic is especially useful to take out a rouge demolisher. Also you can sneak up on your enemies and kill them from behind. This tactic works best if you have the Winslow SMG or any of the Stealth's powerful weapons. This in my opinion is also the best way to destroy annoying Demolishers and your team will be thankful for that, because now they can do the objective of the game. *Stealth is a weapon for people who can score headshots quick 2 throwing knifes of a stealth are enough to kill gunners if they are targeted right on the head. *Making face to face contact isn't really something you should consider when stealth. *Wait at a specific location where you can see players but they can't see you and when players move on,follow them,aim for the head and destroy them.This method can be applied several times to different people but doing it to the same person tells them where you are hiding so they might do the same to you! Stay Alert! Counter Tactics: *Professional players will usually cloak behind structures during either a Domination game or Capture the Flag so it's important to remain vigilant even when you are alone as there is no telling when the enemy Stealth will attack *Don't go close to an enemy especially if there are more than one, even tanks being driven by enemies, because your outline, and team color is visible, just a bit so if a player is looking directly at you he/she can see your color which is a clear indication. If you are spotted, run with your cloak on don't uncloak, the more you run the more visible you are. If a player is chasing you, run around the corner and hide, this confuses the player and he will evenly lose track and will continue on to somewhere else * Avoid tanks and helicopters that are driven by enemies at all costs. Tanks will see you even if your cloaked, and can still see you from medium distance, there is a two to zero escape chance from a tank, while helicopters have a overhead view, but at the right distance they can see you, helicopters have extreme mounts of damage and are faster than a 4x4, if they are following you find a building to hide in and wait until they are gone. Be aware, as the player may hop out, in search to find you. Category:Classes Category:Stealth Weapons